


It's Just a Game

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel observes as Sam Winchester beats everyone on pool and decides to try his own skills in that game. Sam is not really happy at the end of their game so he wants Castiel to improve his mood ones the bar is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Game

He tightened fingers around the pole, leaned over the pool table, perfect round butt sticking out, slim straight legs flat on the floor, keeping him in perfect steady position for the next move. He could hit the red one right in the hole but the chance to hit the last black one was going to be too little. He had to win.

He licked lips and slid the pole between his fingers a few times, counting the chance of the hit. The club was in complete silence, breath ceased in their lungs. If Sam won this round, he was going to hold a record of 480 wins for the last 9 months.

Although his bangs fell in his eyes, Sam smirked and hit the white ball with one sharp movement. It hit the red one that got right in the middle left pocket, the white ricocheted from the red and hit the black one that went in the up right pocket.  

The club exploded in applauses and whistles, Sam’s closest friends patting his back. The loser gave Sam a dead stare and shoved the bet in his hands.

‘Have a good night’ Sam snorted and went to the bar, hitting few dollars on the counter for a round of free drinks for everyone.

Castiel saw it all. From the beginning to end he had kept his eyes on the tall man. He had checked every curve of his body, seductively covered in black pants and white dress shirt.  _So pretentious_ , Castiel had thought. Seemed Sam had known of his great win that night and had wanted to look breathtaking. Sam had only 3 losses and they were back in the first 2 months since he had started playing in that club. Castiel had sweated a bit by the side of the wooden pole gracefully sliding between Sam’s fingers, and how his hand had wrapped around the base before his move.

Castiel finished his drink in one gulp. It burnt his throat and gave him bravery. He jumped off his chair and walked right to the pool table. He traced fingers over the smooth gold-ish edge and soon the noise in the club quiet down. Castiel raised his gaze up until he met Sam’s a bit confused expression. They checked each other out. The judgmental look Sam gave Castiel made the short man burn with both lust and anger. _What, you think you are better than me because you are invincible in pool?_ Castiel thought and took hundred dollars from his pocket.

‘On? I want to try.’ He said quietly.

‘You … want to try?’ Sam laughed ‘People bet 10 to 20 dollars for a try.’

Everyone laughed with him and Castiel’s cheeks got red with even more anger. He was a damn hotshot. And he was under Castiel’s skin.

‘So? I give 100. Want them or not?’ Castiel kept gravely face and voice, eyes drinking Sam’s. The whispers and laughter cooled down and Sam’s smug smile faded.

‘Played before?’

‘Few months ago.’

‘Kiss them goodbye, pretty boy’ an old man collected the bet and laughed.

The club was in complete silence once again. At first Sam had perfect scores, smiling smugly at Castiel every time balls hit by Sam dropped loudly in a pocket. Castiel kept poker face and Sam was pretty sure the blue-eyed man was burning with rage from the inside. Sam was too distracted in staring at his beautiful eyes and missed to score once. He shrugged.

‘I felt sorry for you.’

That was a deep burn and the audience laughed and whistled. Castiel’s face got red again and squeezed the pole hard.

Total surprise was painted on everyone’s faces. Few minutes later after Castiel’s turn he got left with the black 8. He leaned over, poked the white ball, it hit the black one and it dropped in the left pocket. He had scored more than Sam. The club was deadly quiet, eyes secretly peeking at Sam for his reaction. Lips squeezed, chest rising and falling, he was trying to cover the shock from the loss. Castiel took the money from the old man and faced Sam. They started at each other, the club staring at them. No one dared to do anything. As if someone would move a bomb would explode.

‘I don’t need them’ Castiel said quietly and handed the money to Sam.

The tall man stepped away as if Cas wasn’t existing to him and turned to the people of the club ‘What are you staring at?’ then he walked to the bar for a drink, everything else going back to normal. But along with the music a lot of whispers were floating in the air carrying Sam’s name and his big win and loss in one night.

Castiel kept playing friendly games for fun with other men in the club. Sam was staring him from the bar. He was full of anger and jealousy of the other men who seemed to have fun with Blue Eyes.

The club was empty one hour later. The bartender was finishing up with dirty glasses and the money. Sam finished his glass and walked to the pool table where Castiel was fixing the colorful balls. The shorter man turned around to leave but Sam blocked him against the table. They stared at each other and for a moment Castiel worried he was in trouble. Sam leaned close to his ear, hands on either sides of Castiel so he couldn’t move.

‘You humiliated me in front of everyone’

‘I won fair and square. It’s not my problem your ego is in the skies.’

‘You ruined my night.’

‘What? You want to ruin mine now?’ Castiel glimpsed at the bartender who seemed didn’t care what was happening at the table.

‘No… I want you to make it good again’ Sam pressed his body to Castiel’s and he straightened up, chest pressed to Sam’s, their breaths mixing.     

‘We can have one more game on that table’

Castiel was braver than Sam expected. He ripped the man’s dress shirt, fingers tracing Sam’s incredible abs and v-form, lips finding Sam’s left nipple and cunningly twirling tongue around it. Sam exhaled heavy, fingers sliding in Castiel’s hair, chuckling slightly. He enjoyed Castiel’s mouth before grasping his thigh and waist and lifting him up on the pool table. Castiel’s arms wrapped around his neck right away, mouth crashing together in wet chaotic dirty kiss, Sam leaning over Castiel, rutting against his crotch. Sam pushed the triangle with the balls and lay Castiel back, climbing on top of him.

‘I need a pole to play pool’ Castiel gasped, his hand finding its way in Sam’s dress pants,  fingers wrapping around his half hard cock and stroking him to full length. The bartended still didn’t care.

Sam sucked mouth to Castiel’s neck, bruising him deep while the man’s fingers worked his orgasm with firm sharp strokes. And hell if Sam could help himself, his hips jerked into Castiel’s, fucking in his fist.

’50 dollars say you will come in 30 seconds’ Castiel growled in his ear and played good with the foreskin, smearing precum all over the length.

‘You wish’ Sam growled, trying to hold back, but the whine from his throat said otherwise.

Castiel needed a lick over Sam’s thick vein on the neck, free fingers scratching lightly his side and Sam was exploding in his own pants, mouth half open in a silent moan. Castiel grinned with closed eyes, resting head on the table, and stroking Sam gently through the post orgasm.

‘We can bet again… at your place. I’m just getting started’  


End file.
